Axel Alexander.
"12 How you are fallen from heaven, O Lucifer, son of the morning! How you are cut down to the ground, You who weakened the nations! 13 For you have said in your heart: 'I will ascend into heaven, I will exalt my throne above the stars of God; I will also sit on the mount of the congregation On the farthest sides of the north; 14 I will ascend above the heights of the clouds, I will be like the Most High.'” Isaiah 14:12-14 tumblr_njbv6imiGP1tlcevno2_500.gif tumblr_inline_myjsraClju1qgp297.gif Apperance 4152908-guts.full.540009.jpg golden_age_i_cap7.jpg Guts_Strips__Commission__by_humbuged.jpg guts___berserk_by_talitapersi-d8jd94c.jpg Behavior/Personality Axel is a bit of an downer when it comes to his personality he feels lost and blames himself even when things are out of his hand. Being created as a clone has put a large toll on Axel's life he feels that he's a half of a person a man without an family, life or even cause to live. He has these fake memeories imported into his head that he hates memories that dont belong to him and even some memories he wished he had. But either way Axel is the quite type he hates outbursts and the one thing he hates is when people try to stop him, until he finds his cause in life he will have no one stand in his way. True Neutral A neutral character does what seems to be a good idea. He or she doesn't feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. Most neutral characters exhibit a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. Such a character thinks of good as better than evil-after all, he or she would rather live by some happy guy than a serial killer. Still, he/she are not personally committed to upholding good in any abstract or universal way. Some neutral characters, on the other hand, commit themselves philosophically to neutrality. They see good, evil, law, and chaos as prejudices and dangerous extremes. They advocate the middle way of neutrality as the best, most balanced road in the long run. Neutral is the best alignment you can be because it means you act naturally, without prejudice or compulsion. Neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it represents apathy, indifference, and a lack of conviction. A list of Ten Commandments for a true neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall avoid lies. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action aids yourself. 5. You shall honor those who honor you. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law can advance you without harming others. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall aid those who aid you and harm those who harm you. 9. You shall not promote an extreme viewpoint. 10. You shall advance yourself without harming others. Twilight chi User can create, shape and manipulate twilight, mixed essence of light and dark Hadou. A perfect mixture of dark and light, the mose potent blend. Just like the other chi forms, its able to be manipulated like the other forms, nothing is truly different but the fact that this form has all the forms of light hadou, meaning it can empower the user with the postives that are around it, and can also empower itself with the negatives. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, and sometimes invulnerability. However, twilight chi abilites and chi techniques cannot be replicated. Due to the fact that other users would have to have twilight chi to simply understand the concept. Guts done3.png Destruction Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Sakura-punch-o.gif Kick Boxing Kickboxing: is a group of stand-up combat sports based on kicking and punching, historically developed from karate, Muay Thai and Western boxing. Kickboxing is practiced for self-defense, general fitness, or as a contact sport. Japanese kickboxing originates in the 1960s, with competitions held since then. American kickboxing originates in the 1970s and brought to prominence in September 1974 when the Professional Karate Association (PKA) held the first World Championships. Historically, kickboxing can be considered a hybrid martial art formed from the combination of elements of various traditional styles. This approach became increasingly popular since the 1970s, and since the 1990s, kickboxing has contributed to the emergence of mixed martial arts via further hybridization with ground fighting techniques from Brazilian jiu-jitsu and Folk wrestling. There is no single international governing body. International governing bodies include International Combat Organisation, World Association of Kickboxing Organizations, World Kickboxing Association, International Sport Karate Association, International Kickboxing Federation, World Sport Kickboxing Federation, among others. Consequently, there is no single kickboxing world championship, and champion titles are issued by individual promotions, such as K-1, Glory, SUPERKOMBAT, Lumpinee Boxing Stadium, among others. Bouts organized under different governing bodies apply different rules, such as allowing the use of knees or clinching, etc.With this style, The user possesses a completely unpredictable nature, rendering them immune to users of Combat Perception, Body Language Analysis and Adoptive Muscle Memor Kick.gif Swiing kick.gif Masataka-Kicks-BA.gif~c200.gif Superkick.gif Tony-jaa-kicking-serious-ass-o.gif Ryu high kick by trunks24-d3blw7d.jpg Vegito vs super buu.jpg Goku-vs-kid-buu-2-o.gif Axel's Artificial Heart Due to being an clone Axel was blessed with an Artificial heart this heart alone has increased his physical physique causes his heart to pump more blood in the body much faster than an normal heart. The Power is supplied from an external source to components under the skin, without penetrating it, using inductive electromagnetic coupling – the same principle as used by transformers to transfer electricity between different circuits. Due being a clone Axel heart is located in the right side of his chest than his left, it gives him more of an edge when in battle. Due to the state of the art tech that was used Axel's could have feeling and even feel things with his heart than it being an machine. Heart.gif Persk- Enhanced Durability Enhanced Strength 'Transcendent Mark' This Mark was blessed apoud Axel when he was created showing his ties as an Nephliem, This Mark is still new to Axel he sometimes hears voices inside his head. 'Wielders of this power either are, or can become a Nephalem. These type of creatures has appeared in various forms of media, and have been described as the offspring of both an Angel, and a Demon. However, users of this power will have the potential to become more powerful than either side. This is due to the fact that said spirit would be neutral and possess power from the forces of both Light and Darkness. These beings are based off of the Nephillim, the hybrid offspring of an Angel and a human, with the only difference being that both parents are immortal spirits. (Note: However, if the user who actually obtains this power is human, they will technically be just like the "Nephilim". In fact they would be an Angel/Demon/Human Hybrid.) In terms of Moral alignment, Nephalem are neutral, but can go to the side of good, evil or anywhere in between. The same can also be said for the personality of said being. As for appearances, the wielders form would have unique features from both sides of their heritage such as small horns, colored skin and a supernatural, glowing aura that displays their divine status. The Nephalem usually undergo their personality changes during their teen years often struggling between what's right and wrong because their nature compels them to do both, they tend to have a persona that stays in the back of their mind like their alter ego one being their demonic persona the other being their Angelic persona.-Update- Learning that he had an Fallen Transcendent Angel inside of him which when he turns into that state turns into an Transcendent Demon Users of this ability are able to become a demonic creature of unimaginable power. They literally become a living representation of all things evil and chaos. They also possess powers that are beyond the comprehension of that of lesser demonic beings and are able to rule over an entire pantheon as their god out of both power and fear. Weapons Carnage Charlot : After his fight with Akira, Guts was given an sword from Dr. Takeda, he made the models to match the same one Jin alexander used long ago. The sword is reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonates at extremely high frequencies. This oscillation weakens the molecular bonds of anything it cuts, thereby increasing its cutting ability. Striking, cutting, and thrusting attacks are performed with the blade, with the sharpened edge and point used for lethal attacks, and the blunt edge used as a clubbing weapon. This also has been specially customized with a motorcycle-like gear shift which, when pulled, sprays a flammable propellant across the blade and opponent, greatly increasing the power of its blows. This system, known as "Exceed", can be revved up to four times, and can be released either in one incredibly powerful strike, or as three lesser, but still strong, blows. This system is also strong enough for Jin to be able to use it as a jet. This and several other modifications makes the Blade of Michael nearly impossible for anyone but Axel to wield.Proficient users were also able to wield the blade with such accuracy and speed that they were able to deflect bullets. Also absorbing the kinetic energy of incoming projectiles and sending them back with an slash. This sword can also fire resitant and can also heat up to match the heat of an volcano. Once Axel gets in his Archangel form and he is holding the sword it can absorb the sword and uses the flames to surround him, it's broad enough to act as a shield from arrows and bolts, Futures End!: These are Axel's gunlets which he uses to control, generate and manipulate magnetism in all its forms, both natural (planetary, solar, lunar, stellar, magnetosphere, magnetic materials/ferromagnetism, etc.), organic (generated by the electric currents of living beings) or artificial (everything creating/using electricity). User can affect any matter that is magnetic (iron, nickel, cobalt and their alloys, some rare earth metals, naturally-occurring minerals such as lodestone) manipulating and controlling them as they will and indirectly use them to manipulate other thing, this armor acts as a second layer of artificial muscle, making it extremely lightweight and versatile it uses palladium. berserker_warframe___cannon_ball_by_mrrumbles-d6tb7za.jpg Allies/Enemies Project Esper 'Background Being created by the memebers of the Doll house Axel or his real name Subject 23 main purpose was to be the clone of the Preist Jin Alexander. Their goal was to bring forth Trigon an Oni that was sealed long ago, but with the help and blood of Subject 23 they would be able to free the said Oni. One scientesit discovers Jin's blood-tarnished clothing/ Realizing what he has found, he collects a sample of this blood and turns it in to wealthy industrialist Doll House who prepares to pay the priest handsomely. The blood sample is processed by The Doll house's team of scientists and a clone is born, Being trained as an weapon Axel never knew what it was like to have friends, family or even knowing about the outside world. Dr. Takdea is the only thing Axel had to call a father even though the doctor methods wasn't "Father" Material but stil Axel follows in his foots steps hoping to feel whole and not a second half. Bio-Broly .jpg Perks *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Sensory System 'Roleplay Selection' Ark 23 Episode 10: Family Feud......Literary Ark 23 Episode 18: A Priest and a Blonde walk into a bar. Ark 23 Episode 21 : Welcome to the team Ark 23 Episode 31: Fuck Da Police coming straight from D1 Ark 25 Episode 14: I love being a Priest! 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:3rd Gen Category:Clone Category:Tenchi Soul Category:The Alexanders